The present invention relates generally to a training device for baseball pitchers. More specifically, it relates to a portable, lightweight training device which can be used with equal effectiveness by either left or right-handed pitchers and can be used indoors in a gymnasium or outdoors on a practice field.
It is well known that a significant number of our youth participate in the game of baseball. At very early ages players start with T-ball and progressively move through the ranks of organized baseball during their early teens. It is also a well known fact that good habits are very important to develop and instill in a player""s routine. All positions on a baseball team require physical endurance and coordination. However, the position of pitcher requires specialized training above and beyond that which is required of all other positions. An effective pitcher plays a protective role in the outcome of a game while the remaining players play a reactive role. Therefore, the earlier a youngster is taught the proper mechanics of pitching, it will become second nature for him to step onto the mound and proceed in a manner that will utilize his practice and training in an effective manner.
A xe2x80x9chealthyxe2x80x9d body, proper pitching mechanics, confidence and self-control are necessary for successful baseball pitching. This invention is intended to help with the development of these physical and mental factors.
Baseball statistics have shown that a pitcher""s first pitch is the most important pitch. It has been found that first pitches that are a strike, result in a significantly greater percentage of batter outs than when the first pitch is a ball. It has also been found that repetition in practice sessions where the pitcher properly repeats the body positioning and motions required for a striker, coupled with the watchful eye of a coach and his constructive criticism are the keys to successful pitching.
A pitching must utilize proper body mechanics in order to develop optimum pitch velocity, controlled placement and the intended spin. Pitch delivery mechanics are frequently described as pitching from the xe2x80x9cfull wind-upxe2x80x9d position, or pitching from the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position. The xe2x80x9cfull wind-upxe2x80x9d position is typically used when no runners are on base. Occasionally, this delivery is used when the bases are loaded or there is a runner on third base only.
Alternatively, the pitcher may use the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d delivery when a runner is on third base, or the bases are loaded. With a runner on first and/or second base, the pitcher will certainly deliver from the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position, because this position enables the pitcher to pivot rapidly, facilitating a quicker throw to xe2x80x9cpick-offxe2x80x9d the base runner.
Increasingly, some relief pitchers favor delivery from the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position for most all situations, because it reduces the number of steps required to deliver the pitch. Fewer delivery steps reduces the risks of errors in body mechanics and conserves energy during the pitching process. This invention is intended to help develop proper body mechanics for both types of delivery, the xe2x80x9cfull wind-upxe2x80x9d position (FIGS. 11-16) and the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position (FIGS. 6-10), as described hereinafter.
It is for the above stated reasons that applicants have designed the subject pitcher""s training device to aid in the development of proper pitching mechanics, a xe2x80x9chealthyxe2x80x9d body and a confident mind.
A search of the pertinent subclasses in Class 473 and Class 482 revealed the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,155xe2x80x94issued to Stilie on May 19, 1967, discloses an artificial pitching mound/pad per se. It is implanted or placed on a natural earth formed pitching mound and is comprised of a resilient friction pad which is received in a fiberglass base member and rim which conforms to the shape of the pad. Positioned on the upper surface of the resilient pad is a raised rear support surface accommodating the pitcher while standing prior to the delivery of a pitch. A ledge is formed in the contoured pitching surface for a pitching abutment block that is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cpitching rubberxe2x80x9d. Between the base member and the pitching abutment block is a lower support surface which includes a pitching runway extending from the forward edge of the support surface to the end of the pad. Although this device has some similarities to the subject invention, it also has significant differences. The Stilie device does not include an adjustment feature for accommodating players of different leg length and most importantly, the xe2x80x9cpitching runawayxe2x80x9d is wider than the abutment block thus allowing the pitcher""s body to turn and rotate excessively to the left or right thus resulting in a delivery which is xe2x80x9coutsidexe2x80x9d of the plate producing a xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d rather than a xe2x80x9cstrikexe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,449xe2x80x94issued to Weeks on May 19, 1999, discloses a pitching trainer which includes a target area consisting of a net device. It further includes a mat having a simulative pitcher""s xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d with marked regions for placement of a pitcher""s feet thereover and a landing area for each foot separated by a divider. Additionally, a tee mechanism is mounted on a telescoping support extending from a base. The tee is designed to receive one ball at a time and is located with respect to the mat in such a manner that the pitcher, standing on the foot receiving portion of the mat will grasp a ball from the tee only when the pitcher""s stance is appropriate for throwing the ball in the correct manner. The Weeks device includes many components which have nothing to do with the pitcher""s delivery of the ball, except for the mat which includes a divider in the center thereof which forces the pitcher""s feet to the left or right thereof thus ensuring that a twisting or rotating motion is imparted to the pitcher""s upper body with a resulting pitch out of the strike zone for a ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,889xe2x80x94issued to Barton on Oct. 2, 1991, discloses a portable pitching mound and an attached home plate. The mound body includes a raised level portion which includes the pitching xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d. A depression area includes soft soil-like material and the rubber and a landing area forward of the mound. The home plate is attached to the periphery of the mound by a calibrated line. Markings are provided on the periphery of the landing area permitting the user to check his stride length. Here again, there is nothing in this disclosure which will train a pitcher to land his foot in a specification area while keeping his upper body in a particular orientation to assure direct alignment with the catcher""s mitt during delivery to the strike zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,818xe2x80x94issued to Hamilton on Aug. 15, 2000, discloses a stance and stride training device in FIGS. 5 and 6. The stance and stride mat is reversible and can be used for batting or throwing training. The mat includes stance stripes for positioning the user""s feet and is used for training a thrower, there is no mention in this disclosure of training a pitcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,450xe2x80x94issued to Rivers on Oct. 3, 2000, discloses a multi-component device with adjustable components to aid in training a pitcher to success fully strike a target. The only similarity to applicant""s device is the fact that they are both concerned with training a pitcher. The apparatus by which this is accomplished is completely different from applicants"" device.
As can be seen from the above cited art, many attempts have bee made to provide a pitcher with the proper training to improve his pitching abilities. However, there still remains a need for a training device, which will train a pitcher for delivery from the xe2x80x9cfull wind-upxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position wherein a specific location is required for the pitcher to land his foot during delivery without turning or rotating his upper or lower body excessively to the left or right of the intended target to enable a direct line of flight for the ball on its way to the catcher""s mitt resulting in a perfect pitch. It is believed that the subject invention accomplishes this goal in a manner that will be described in greater detail hereinafter.
The subject invention provides a training device for a baseball pitcher which is lightweight, portable, easily erected and can be used indoors in a gymnasium or outdoors on a practice field. The device includes a pitcher""s abutment block or xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d and an elongated balance beam for the pitcher""s foot during delivery of a pitch. The elongated balance beam is of limited width which requires the user to maintain balance and ensures that the user""s lower and upper body portions will not over or under rotate, remaining aligned with home plate during delivery, facilitating control of the ball in flight. A friction surface is provided to limit or minimize foot slippage and an adjustable stride gauge block to accommodate pitchers of different leg length and strides. The adjustable stride gauge block requires the user""s foot to land on the balance beam forward of the stride gauge block thus ensuring that maximum stretch and leverage is imparted to the user""s body during delivery.
Two embodiments are disclosed, one used for the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position, (FIGS. 6-10), where the initial standing area of the pitcher is of limited size and the other, (FIGS. 11-16), for the xe2x80x9cfull wind-upxe2x80x9d position where the initial standing area is comprised of an enlarged mound platform area that fits over the smaller standing area of the first embodiment. The enlarged mound platform area includes an upper support surface with an abutment block or xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d mounted thereon and a friction surface adjacent thereto. In some cases it has been found that initial use of the first embodiment by a player can be somewhat intimidating, therefore, the enlarged mound platform area is utilized until the user has developed sufficient skill and confidence in its use. The enlarged mound platform area is then removed and the user continues without it. The subject device is useably by and equally effective with or without the enlarged mound platform area and by either left or right-handed pitchers. It has been found that the user of the subject invention sufficiently contributes to the accuracy and consistency with which a pitcher delivers a baseball to the strike zone.
An object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, portable pitcher training device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a training device which includes a pitcher standing area and an elongated balance beam.
A further object of the invention is to provide a training device with a landing area positioned and dimensioned to train the user in consistently achieving upper and lower body balance before and during delivery of a pitch.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a training device that includes upper friction surfaces to limit or minimize slippage during use thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a training device which includes an adjustable stride gauge block to govern the proper placement of the stride foot.
Another object of the invention is to provide a training device which includes two embodiments, one for the xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d position and one for the xe2x80x9cfull wind-upxe2x80x9d position.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings which form a part of the specification wherein like reference characters designate like or corresponding parts throughout the several views.